In the field of roofing, it is known to provide roof tiles made of concrete, clay or other materials, in order that said tiles may be placed atop building structure to provide protection from the elements.
Various methods have been developed for producing concrete tiles, which can vary depending on the shape of the tiles in question. Typically, wet concrete is dispensed onto a moving pallet, and the pallet is passed under a roller and slipper to form and then shape the tile. A knife assembly cuts to length the tiles. The wet concrete is cured and then removed from the pallet to provide the complete tile.
Examples of tiles provided by the prior art are disclosed in several patents. Some of these patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,766 to Nicholas, entitled "Multi-Color Concrete Tiles and Method and Apparatus for Making Same", U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,895 to Fefield, entitled "Roof Tiles", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,536 to Bamber, et al., entitled "Roof Tile".
Although present tile configurations may in some cases include advantages, there is always a need for improvement.
Therefore there may be seen a need in the art for a lightweight roof tile which simulates wood shake or other types of roofing, and which may be used in either a direct deck or batten configuration.